


By My Side

by corsair



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Boats and Ships, F/M, Fluff, Jolly Roger - Freeform, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corsair/pseuds/corsair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook and Emma spend the night together on the Jolly Roger. Takes place the following day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By My Side

Emma didn’t mind being exiled from the apartment. She could understand why her parents didn’t want to hear her having sex all night and if she was being honest she sort of liked the excuse for privacy. It was a welcome break from being relied on for everything. Instead, for one night, she was able to let go and just focus on herself and her man.

The privacy, quiet and exuberant evening of sexual escapades gave way to incredibly restful sleep. It wasn’t until she noticed the lack of warmth from the other side of the bed that she even woke up. Her eyes opened slowly as she listened to waves hitting the side of the ship and the creaking wood. She wearily reached out for Killian only to discover that he wasn’t there. She sat up, wrapped the sheet around her body and wondered where he could have gone.

She sat there for a moment while her mind jumped to the worst possible conclusions. _Oh my god I’ve pissed him off. What did I do wrong?_ She knew she had a bad track record with relationships, but she thought this was different. _Calm down, calm down,_ she told herself. _He probably just woke up early. He’s probably on the deck._

With that she slipped into a robe and ventured out onto the deck of the Jolly Roger. “Hook?” she called out but there was no answer. _Oh no._ She was sure now that she’d done something wrong. She went over the events of the previous night in her head. She remembered her parents telling her that they were uncomfortable with her having sex under their roof because they were still her parents. That much seemed normal. Then she went to the Jolly Roger and told Hook there had been a change of plans and they’d be spending the night on the ship instead. This still seemed fine. What next? They’d gone straight to the bedroom. _He thinks I used him for sex. He’ll never forgive me._

She thought of all the ways she could have been better, more loving, more what he deserved. She sat down on the deck and buried her face in her knees. _I fucked up._ She couldn’t stop kicking herself for ruining this. It was after she’d hit the bottom of her personal pit of despair that she heard a voice.

“Swan...? Love…?” it was unmistakably Hook’s voice but she didn’t look up. She knew she was just hallucinating. He was gone and it was all her fault. Her brain was just making her hear what she wanted to hear.

“Emma?!” He was shouting now. He wasn’t sure what he was seeing or why his precious Swan was sitting on the floor like a stoic hunch of misery.

The shock of hearing her use her first name made her lift her head. He called her Emma about as often as she called him Killian, which is to say almost never.

She hesitated to believe what she was seeing. There he was, standing over her. His posture indicated worry. His arm was outstretched, reaching towards her. His jaw was tense and he was bending down slightly. She could tell he had wanted to comfort her but was unsure of what was going on. He was also carrying a brown bag. It was inside of a plastic bag and hanging by the handles from his hook.

“I went to get us some breakfast. I was hoping to get back before you woke up. Are you alright, love?” He crouched down the rest of the way and ran his hand through her hair. He had no idea what else to do. He wasn’t used to seeing her in such a vulnerable state.

“I’m fine now. I just needed some fresh air. I was lightheaded.” She knew it sounded like a lie, but she couldn’t tell him the truth. He’d think she was crazy. She was sure of that.

Killian forced a smile. He’d known Emma long enough to know that if she didn’t want to talk she wasn’t going to talk. There was no sense in forcing the issue. He’d probably be able to piece it together later anyway and she clearly wanted to move on.

He stood up and offered her his hand. “Let me help you up.”

Emma grabbed his hand and pulled herself off the floor.

“That’s better.” He held out the bag of food. “Do you like bagels?”

Emma smiled and wiped some tears away. “Yeah, bagels are great.” She took the bag and dug around inside. “Wow, this is a lot of bagels for two people.”

“Well, I didn’t know what type you liked best – or what type I liked best for that matter.” Killian shrugged. “They seem similar to food back in the Enchanted Forest and Granny assured me they were but you can never be too sure in this land. They’re all ‘pre-cut and toasted’ with ‘creamed cheeses’” he mimicked Granny the best he could, “so take your pick, dear.”

Right then, right there, Emma cracked up. She wasn’t sure if it was this intelligent man being baffled by the concept of bagels or if she was just laughing at what an idiot she’d been a moment ago but she could not stop laughing.”

Killian was shocked to see this emotional outburst. “Did I say something wrong, Swan?” He was a little hurt. Why was she laughing at him?

She caught her breath. “No, no, no. You’ve done everything right.” she meant it; he really had even if he did say “cream cheese” wrong. “Thank you. Not just for the bagels. For everything.” She set the bag down on the floor and walked over to Hook. She gave him a big hug and a small kiss.

“Well if this is all it takes to win your favor, Swan I would have brought you a bag of strange rolls a long time ago.” A huge smile worked its way across his face. “Come now, let’s eat. I thought that perhaps we could spend the day out on the ocean. We won’t go too far. You’ll be back with plenty of time to see Henry and your parents this evening.”

“I’m game.” Emma picked the bag back up and selected a plain bagel. “So if we’re going to be out at sea all day I take it all the bagels weren’t just for flavor preferences?”

“Ah, afraid not.” Hook winked. “You can see right through me.”

Emma held out the open bag and Hook selected the bagel closet to the top which appeared to be poppy seed. He really had no idea which one he’d like best so he just figured any was good enough as the last. How crazy could breakfast rolls even get?

Killian walked quickly towards the helm. “Let’s set sail!”

“What are we even going to do, anyway?”

“Be alone, of course. Just you, me and the sea.” he smirked his infamous devilish smirk. “We’ll be too far away for anyone to hear our unbridled screams.”

“Cheeky bastard.”

“Oh but you _love_ it.”

Emma rolled her eyes. He was right.

“Now come up here. You belong right at the Captain’s side, love.”

Emma was struck by just how true his words were. She really did belong right at his side.


End file.
